


【尤诺阿斯】MY LOVE

by seven733



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven733/pseuds/seven733
Summary: 我的挚爱
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【尤诺阿斯】MY LOVE

黑色暴牛总部。  
凡妮莎躺在沙发上醉的不省人事，玛格纳和拉克因为一块布丁大打出手，葛修坐在一旁雕着妹妹玛丽的1/8手办，时不时怒喝玛格纳和拉克几句，戈登在一旁碎碎念，恰米召唤出绵羊厨师，面前的桌子上摆满了美食，芬拉尔正和阿斯塔还有诺艾尔坐在吧台前聊天。  
日常的温馨气氛。  
但很快，迎来了一个“不速之客”。  
尤诺推开黑色暴牛的大门，一眼就看见了坐在吧台前的银发少年。  
“尤，尤诺？”  
他快速走到阿斯塔背后，抓住阿斯塔就把他拖下高椅，拉着他走到墙后。  
“你干……！唔！”剩下的话被尤诺的吻堵住，阿斯塔惊愕，身体僵硬了一瞬间，下意识的张开了嘴巴，倒是方便了尤诺的进攻。  
灵活柔软的舌头在阿斯塔的口腔里肆意搅弄，他轻推着阿斯塔，把面前的少年压在墙上，腾出一只手解开了阿斯塔的皮带扔在地上，手顺着紧致的腰身从后背慢慢摸了上去。  
冰凉的双手在阿斯塔温热的皮肤上下抚摸着，让阿斯塔连着打了好几个冷颤，“你到底要干什么？好冰，尤诺，拿出去……”  
“阿斯塔。”尤诺望着少年翠绿的双眼，“我好想你。”  
他接了一个任务，回来途中遇到了个麻烦耽搁了一下，就去了小半个月，这才回来。  
他觉得那一定是自己最难熬的十几天。  
刚和阿斯塔确认关系就连续十几天不见，尤诺每天都想阿斯塔的要疯掉。  
满脑子都是他的笑容声音，这使他情绪非常不稳定。  
米莫萨还开玩笑道，原来一向冷静的尤诺君也有这样一面呢。  
但是他的不安，愤怒，烦躁在看到少年的一瞬间全部消散了。  
他现在只想和阿斯塔两个人。  
想要他眼里全是自己，不想把他让给别人。  
尤诺的手从阿斯塔的背部慢慢的滑到了前面，一下一下的，轻抚着，描绘着阿斯塔腹肌的纹路。  
尤诺缓缓摸上阿斯塔的胸膛，在乳首附近打转了几圈，随即便用手指夹住那颗小樱桃。  
少年轻呼一声。  
尤诺用风将阿斯塔往上托了托，刚好让他的视线可以正对着少年的胸膛。  
“尤诺？”  
“你太矮了，低头脖子很酸。”  
“？？？可恶！你这混蛋高个子尤诺！！”  
阿斯塔刚想挥出拳头，双手就被尤诺用风禁锢住，尤诺把嘴凑到阿斯塔胸前，“闭嘴。”  
“哼嗯……！不要，舔哈，混蛋！”  
口水在衣服上晕开，尤诺隔着衣服吸允着阿斯塔另一边的乳首。  
像是细小的电流，快感沿着神经流向全身。  
这可，真是太糟糕了。  
阿斯塔全身发烫，他咬着下唇尽力让自己只发出一些闷哼。  
“嗯…别，唔不要了尤诺……哼…”  
细小的呻吟掺杂在话语间，阿斯塔想要抬手将尤诺的脑袋推开却不能。  
但是这很舒服，跟肌肉疲劳完全消失的舒适不一样。  
是一种别样的快感。  
尤诺不再玩弄阿斯塔的乳头，手滑过腹肌，又是一阵轻颤。  
“阿斯塔，”尤诺看着少年已经半硬的阴茎，“我们做吧。”  
“阿斯塔？夜……”芬拉尔从旁边墙上的银灰色空间里探出半个身子，被尤诺瞪了一眼，话说到一半马上改口干笑着离开，“对不起，打扰了，你们继续，再见。”  
芬拉尔觉得自己可能需要冷静一下。  
阿斯塔和那个金色黎明的小子在做什么啊？！！！  
我没有听错吧？做？！！他们要干嘛啊？！！！！  
芬拉尔把夜见介大送去了厕所，然后继续坐下跟诺艾尔聊天。  
他需要分散一下注意力。  
尤诺把阿斯塔的裤子褪至大腿，还恶作剧似的时不时故意刮蹭几下前面的小帐篷，阿斯塔别开脸，不敢直视尤诺。  
心跳震得阿斯塔整个胸腔都在震颤。  
羞死了。  
尤诺有意的放慢脱下内裤的动作，阿斯塔的阴茎被蹭的冒出许多前液，沾湿了内裤一大片。  
“啊哈……尤诺，快点……”  
阿斯塔受不了这种折磨了。  
“是这种吗？”尤诺猛地将内裤脱下，握住阿斯塔的性器上下撸动，“阿斯塔，回答我。”  
“唔哈啊！嗯哼……”强烈的快感不断刺激着阿斯塔的每一寸神经，开口想要尤诺停下也只能发出呻吟。  
见他半天没有回答，尤诺加快了手上的速度，“舒服吗？阿斯塔。”  
“唔……尤，啊哈嗯！尤诺唔呼……嗯哼，不，太快了哈啊……不行，要射了唔哼……噫！”  
尤诺使坏摁住阿斯塔的马眼，顶端只能溢出些许精液。  
“尤诺嗯……放开……”  
性器涨的发疼，想要解放。  
“舒服吗？阿斯塔。”尤诺捏了一把少年精瘦的腰，在他耳边轻吐，“求我，就让你射。”  
“哼嗯……尤，尤诺……难受……”  
“求我。”  
“唔，求，求你了……嗯哼！”  
浓稠的液体溅射出来，喷洒在二人衣服上。  
“阿斯塔，”尤诺将人放下，解开了他手上的禁锢，“帮我口。”  
快速解开自己的腰带脱下裤子，已经涨大的性器挺立在空气中。  
“……好大……”  
阿斯塔在上次温泉那会见过尤诺的那东西尺寸了，可是这次比那会涨大了整整一圈。  
“阿斯塔。”  
尤诺出声提醒。  
阿斯塔双膝跪地，幸亏他打扫认真，地上才没有小碎石之类硌人的东西。  
阿斯塔握住尤诺的性器，动作有些笨拙的上下撸动，伸出舌头浅浅舔了下龟头，再张大嘴巴含住吸允。  
阿斯塔努力的让嘴巴张到最大，不让牙齿磕到，毫无章法的用舌头舔弄着。  
来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，但是不管怎么样阿斯塔都没办法吃进全部。  
实在太大了。  
“还，还没完……”阿斯塔喘了口气，仿佛跟尤诺较上劲。  
“难以置信。”  
尤诺抓住阿斯塔的头发，在他嘴里抽插。  
温热湿滑的口腔包裹着尤诺的性器，阿斯塔忍住想要干呕的反应，在把嘴张大了些许。  
直到阿斯塔的下颚已经酸的发痛时，伴随着尤诺的一声低吼，麝香味弥漫在阿斯塔口中。  
尤诺抽出性器，看着已经瘫坐在地上的阿斯塔慢慢蹲了下去。  
阿斯塔因为张嘴太久，到现在嘴巴还保持着微张的状态，尤诺伸出手指搅弄着，他来不及吞咽的口水和精液顺着嘴角缓缓淌下，滴落在锁骨上，滑进上衣。  
他两只手指夹住阿斯塔柔软滑腻的舌头拉扯揉捏，看着他通红的脸和眼角的泪珠，神色不由得暗了暗。  
他抽出手指，拉出了一条细长的银丝。  
“阿斯塔，吃下去。”  
少年无意识的听从，喉结一动，将口中的液体尽数咽下，最后还习惯性的伸出粉舌舔了下嘴角。  
“阿斯塔，就在这里吧。”  
尤诺将人拖起来，压在墙上，手指上的液体刚好可以用来做扩张。  
他在穴口处按压了几下，试探的慢慢插进一根手指。  
紧致的内壁吸附着尤诺的手指，因为主人的紧张和无意识的夹紧，尤诺无法继续扩张。  
“阿斯塔，放松。”  
尤诺轻吻着少年的唇，舔掉了他眼角摇摇欲坠的泪水。  
阿斯塔想到尤诺那里的尺寸，迫使自己努力放松，但还是不好受，先前半硬的性器也软了下去。  
“尤诺……唔，很，很难受……”  
阿斯塔轻哼两岁，耳边是暴牛的各位嘈杂的声音，他想象着各位正在做的事去分散自己的注意力。  
“唔……哈，慢，慢点……嗯～哼……”  
尤诺刮蹭到了某个点让阿斯塔的呻吟变了个调。  
“哈啊，不要嗯……不要一直摁嗯哼～那里……啊”  
有了肠液的润滑，尤诺又加了两根手指，撑了撑觉得差不多，把人翻了个面。  
“手撑着墙。”  
尤诺自己随意撸了两下，在穴口处蹭了蹭就慢慢插了进去。  
虽然做了扩张，但手指跟那个东西还是不能比的。  
“唔……痛，太大了，尤诺……”阿斯塔只觉得下身像要被劈开，撕裂的痛。  
但才进去了一半没有。  
“阿斯塔，”尤诺凑上前去轻啄少年发红的耳垂，话语间的热气呼在少年耳旁，“放松。”  
“你可以做到的，还没完，不是吗？”  
明明是一句十分励志的话语，现在传进阿斯塔耳中却带着那份意味不明的色彩。  
“唔……”  
尤诺耐心的慢慢将分身送进去，手上也不闲着，从后脖颈慢慢往下。  
少年的身上有着各种的伤疤，但皮肤却是一等一的好，紧致弹性。经常锻炼出的肌肉在现在看来却是更加性感。  
“尤，尤诺……哈啊……太快了……”  
一开口嘴里就会漏出色情的喘息，阿斯塔恨不得挖个洞钻进去。  
太羞耻了。  
跟暴牛的大家只有一墙之隔，气氛却完全不一样。  
一边是日常的温馨，另一边却充满了性欲的淫荡。  
却有着说不出的刺激与紧张。  
“哼嗯，停一下，唔，尤诺……哈，要，要射了……啊哼……”  
高潮的快感还没褪去，身后的人却毫无停下的心思，还在猛烈的抽插。  
脚软的站不住，半个身子都贴在墙上，靠着尤诺抓着他的腰才没能滑到地上。  
滚烫的精液打在阿斯塔的穴内，随之而来的是阿斯塔变调的轻呼和喘息。  
“唔！”阿斯塔的眼角顺着脸颊滑下，“……混蛋尤诺……不要射在里面啊。”  
尤诺看着满脸潮红的阿斯塔，俯身轻舔掉了阿斯塔眼角不断冒出的泪水。  
“抱歉。”  
伸出大拇指蹭了下阿斯塔发热的脸蛋，帮对方把早就掉到脚踝处的裤子提了提，打横将人抱起，直直走上楼梯。  
“阿斯塔觉得够了吗？我还没有满足呢。”  
“混蛋！”已经没有多少力气的阿斯塔推了推尤诺，“好歹……先拔出去啊……”  
尤诺在阿斯塔额头上蜻蜓点水般的吻了一下。  
我的挚爱的宝藏。  
——————END——————

**Author's Note:**

> 【小剧场】  
> 芬拉尔：我为什么要在这里啊啊啊啊——？！！！！
> 
> 诺艾尔：？发生了什么？
> 
> 夜见介大：我不要来厕所啊混蛋？！
> 
> 葛修：啊，玛丽，我的女神……
> 
> 戈登：我知道阿斯塔和尤诺去干什么了，一定是友谊的交流，我也想加入，我们都是朋友吧……
> 
> 亨利：老脸一红.jpg


End file.
